We are currently developing a protein folding algorithm, called Geocore, that uses extensive conformational searching, a united-atom representation of the chain, and a simplified energy model that includes sterics, hydrophobic and hydrogen based interactions. Our work with the Computer Graphics Laboratory has involved visualization of about 20 small peptides in native and low-energy conformations, to test Geocore.